The Link
by LittleMissWerepire
Summary: Yami's trying to find the right way to ask Yugi out, but is having trouble figuring out how. But when he looks into their forgotten link, will that be an advantage or a major problem? YAOI!
1. Remembrance of the Link

Yugi was laying on his bed half drowning in thought. 'If I could die with the ones I love and cherish by my side, I'd die happy. It'd be even better if we died together. Then no one would suffer. Even if I could only die with one person, I'd want it to be Yami. I just wish I could tell him I loved him... I'd probably kill myself if I did and he said no. If that did happen, I'd probably take a bottle of sleeping pills. That's most likely the easiest.'  
>He snapped out of his thoughts. 'No! Bad Yugi! No suicidal thoughts!' He scolded himself. 'I will not contemplate ideas like those!' He mentally screamed. He calmed down a few minutes later. He slowly drifted back into dreamland, not noticing that he had grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, a duck named Kevin. He had gone to a carnival with Yami shortly after the final duel, at which Yami had chosen to stay with Yugi and live a life as a normal human. While at the carnival, there was a ring toss they had gone to, and Yami won it for Yugi. Now, Yugi had began to imagine a super cheesy cliche fantasy.<p>

Yami was down on the couch, watching some show that hardly kept his interest. He sighed. 'I wish I could spend some time with Yugi, but he's always in his room. I miss being with him all the time.' Over the time of him and Yugi sharing a mind, he'd grown to love Yugi. 'I hope nothing's upsetting him.' Then he remembered their mind-link. Figuring it's probably better than what's on the television, he decided to check it out.

_'Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...' Yami began. 'What is it Mou Hitori No Boku?' Yugi questioned. Yami got down on his knees and said 'Yugi...I love you! I want to be with you forever and always!' His darkness told him. Yugi was at a loss of words for a moment after hearing exactly what he always wanted, and replied. 'I love you too!'_

Yami blushed at what he saw in the link. 'He must have forgotten about it. Well, at least I can use it as my advantage. Now I know he likes me back.' With that, he started up the stairs. 'Let's see... I'll just ask him if he wants to go out Tuesday. I can probably get Grandpa to cover my shift.'

_Yugi leaned in to kiss Yami. Their lips were about to touch and-_  
>"Well, well well... what have we here?" Yami said, interrupting his thoughts.<br>He gasped at the sudden intrusion of his privacy as his attention snapped towards the door.  
>"Oops, I apologize. Did I ruin a special moment between you and Kevin?" he said with a smirk. At first Yugi was puzzled at the comment, then realized that whilst day-dreaming, he had taken Kevin and started cuddling him., and at that moment he was about to kiss him.<br>A bright blush appeared on his face.. "Oh! N-no! O-of course not!" Yami chuckled "Well, Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Yugi froze and panic washed across his mind as he heard those words. 'They're almost identical to the ones in my fantasy!'  
>"Well, I was wondering if on Tuesday you would please-" Up til then, he had been standing, but for some Ra-forsaken reason, he got down on his knees, raising Yugi's inner panic level "-uh, cover my shift in the game shop?"<br>Now he had his hands in a begging position and oddly resembled a mixture of an otter and a puppy. He started mentally yelling at himself for chickening out on asking Yugi on a date. 'I know he likes me, and I definitely know I like him, but why couldn't I do it? Stupid! Stupid Yami!'  
>Yugi's heart sank. "Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure." Yami, now feeling a little awkward, said "Okay. Well, thanks. Uh, I guess I'll be going now..." but what was going through his head was 'Great. I blew my chance, and I probably won't get another for a long time. Way to go, Yami. Way. To. Go.'<p>

(a/n) Well, here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flames please! I'm just beginning writing fics, so I'm still learning. Please R&R!


	2. Usage of the Link

"Gah! I'm so bored!" Yami yelled at the silence. Why did he even ask to switch for Tuesday? It was the worst day of the week to work, and he didn't want his little Yugi to die of boredom. 'Maybe I can go give him a visit! Oh Ra damn it! Gramps banned us from doing that.'  
>He gave a scowl and remembered the responsibility speech Solomon gave and how visiting will "distract the other from working with the customers". 'Really, no offense, but what customers?'<br>'Hmm, maybe I can look into the link again to see if there's another way he'd like me to ask him.' He opened the link and saw something that took him by surprise.

XXX

Yugi sighed and looked at the clock. He frowned. 'Really? It's only been three minutes since I last looked at it? It felt more like ten minutes' He laid his head down on the counter and shut his eyes. His mind began to wander for a bit 'Why did Yami even want to switch? He always has Tuesdays. Maybe he had something planned, like-' he gulped '-a date?'  
>All of the sudden the bell on the door rang, signaling a customer. Yugi's head flew up from the counter "WELCOME TO THE SHOP!" was his instinctual reaction.<br>"Wow Yug, that's the best greetin' I've gotten all day!" Joey walked up to the counter and leaned on it. "Oh Joey, it's just you." Yugi let his head slump back down.  
>"Whatcha mean 'Oh it's just you'? And what's got you down in th' dumps?" He put his hand in his chin and scanned his friend. "Love troubles, eh?" Yugi looked shocked "How did you-" "Trust me Yug, I know." Yugi was still confused and and a little scared, but he kept his mouth shut. "So, who's the lucky girl? Or guy, I never talked with you about your preference that much." Yugi hesitated. "Um, I, uh.. I like guys.." Joey didn't look too surprised. "I thought so. You never really seemed into any girls besides Tea, and you didn't look at her much more than that." Yugi was amazed. "Joey, how the hell did you do that? It's starting to freak me out!" Yugi said. "I know. I can tell you're a bit freaked out, but all I'm doing is just reading the emotions on your face and watching for other thing like what you're doing with your hand right there." Yugi looked at the counter top and saw his fingers tapping away. "Just from that, I can tell you're nervous about something." He wiggled his eyebrows "Or some one. So who is it?" Yugi blushed and turned away "It's nothing, really." Joey raised a brow "Oh, is dat why your face is tomato red?" Yugi gave into defeat "Fine, but promise you won't say anything to him about it, okay?" Joey looked a little disappointed at the request, but agreed anyway. "Alright Yug, now who is it?" Yugi sucked in a breath, and in a small voice said "It's Yami."<p>

XXX

Yami blinked. 'So Joey knows now? Hey, I can ask him for help!' Hey when over to his desk and grabbed his cellphone. 'Ra damn it! How do I send a 'text', or whatever they call it again?' After about five minutes, he finally got it.  
>He typed 'come over later, i need to talk to you' and sent it. Almost instantly he got back 'sure, im talking to yugi right now so ill come up when im done'. The wild haired teen sighed with relief and shut the device.<br>He flopped back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes shut and his breathing slowed and evened. Before he knew it, he had into a light sleep. Suddenly, the door flew open and Joey walked in, waking him in the process. "Huh-!" He fell off the bed and landed on his ass.  
>Joey laughed and helped him up. "So, what's shaken' Yami?" Yami, rubbed his butt. "Oh, nothing, just getting abused by you. You know, the usual." Joey rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha. Well, now that I'm here, what did you need to talk to me about?" Yami looked serious. "I need you to help me."<p> 


	3. Discussion of the Link

_Yami looked serious. "I need you to help me."_

XXX

The clock ticked on. Now that Joey had left, Yugi was back to where he started. Alone, bored, and tired.

'Maybe I can take a quick little nap... I seriously doubt we'll have any customers.' His head dropped lower and lower, until it finally reached the counter. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and he was super comfortable from his choice of clothing. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with a tee-shirt underneath.

Seeing as it was the middle of winter, the heater was on too, and it happened to be blowing directly on him. He smiled, 'Mmmm... it feels so nice and cozy. I could... just...' And then he fell asleep.

XXX

Joey stared at Yami. "Help you with what?" The spiky haired teen sighed. "You remember when Yugi and I shared a body?" "Well, yeah, what 'bout it?" Joey asked.

"During that time frame I, uh.. I developed feelings for him." By now, Yami was blushing madly. "I think I love him, and I know he returns the feelings." That really confused the blonde. "How did ya know?" His eyebrows furrowed "Ya weren't spying, were ya?"

Yami shook his head in disagreement. "No. Remember how we had that mind link? I was curious and checked it out. You can guess what what was on his mind.."

Joey nodded and thought for a second. "Wait, how am I supposed to help you with that?" Yami answered instantaneously, almost cutting him off.  
>"How do I do it?" His expression was mixture of worry and expectancy.<br>Joey gave him a smile. "Well, for starters, what are some things he likes?" Yami thought for a minute. "He seems to like watermelon. And ducks."

Joey got up to leave. "Alright, you know what he likes, so work with that." He walked out the door. "Bye. See ya later."

XXX

Yugi looked around. He was sitting at the dinner table and Grandpa was sitting across from him. No trace of Yami though.

The clock said it was 7 P.M. so he assumed he was there for dinner. "How was your day, Grandpa?" he asked. "Oh, you know the usual. Run the shop, see the regular customers. Could you go get me some more water, please?"

Yugi smiled. "Sure." He got up and grabbed the glass. As he was turning around, he bumped into something that defiantly was not there before.

"Yami?" He just stood there, unresponsive. Yugi was about to touch his arm to see if he was alright, but remembered the water. 'Maybe he'll be okay if I leave him for just a minute to take care of that.'

He grabbed the glass from where ever it went, and walked into the kitchen. When he came back, Yami was gone. He looked all around, but still no Yami. He went back in the dining room, and to his surprise, there was a note.

First he read the outside. 'From: Yami, To: Yugi?' Then he opened it. The more he read, the more red he got. It said;

"Dear Yugi,  
>I love you. I especially love watching you. Whether it be while you sleep, at school, or in the shower.<br>Please let me know your reply.  
>Love you forever and ever and I will kill anyone who gets in the way,<br>Yami.  
>(P.S.) You smell really good. Is it watermelon shampoo and conditioner?"<p>

Yugi couldn't move. He couldn't even think.  
>What the hell was going on?<p>

XXX

Joey hurried outside. He looked around 'He's not here yet. Might as well kill some time.'

For about twenty minutes, he wandered about aimlessly. He stopped when he saw a little abandoned park. A small smile appeared on his face. This little park is where he met 'Him'.

He shut is eyes and his smile widened. He swore it was love at first sight. Some might say that it's stupid, but he knew better. He could feel it instantly.

Eyes locked and stayed for seconds that felt like hours. That invisible connection was all it took for them.

They both knew they were made for each other.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him out of his thoughts and into panic.


	4. Decision of the Link

"What can I do with ducks and watermelon?" Yami wondered aloud. He shuffled to his desk and sat down. "Hmmm..." He grabbed a pencil and some paper and tried to think. His surroundings suddenly were seeming to scream 'LOOK AT ME!' The clock's ticking grew louder and a fly buzzing around the room apparently wanted a closer look at Yami's ear. He finally stood up and quickly turned on the radio, sat down, and looked at the paper.

The radio announcer started talking "And up next is Always, by Erasure."

It sounded a little familiar to Yami, but not quite. 'Maybe I'll know it when I hear it.' he thought.

_Open your eyes I see _  
><em>Your eyes are open <em>  
><em>Wear no disguise for me <em>  
><em>Come into the open<em>

His head jerked up. He knew the song. In fact, he knew it very well.

_When it's cold outside _  
><em>Am I here in vain?<em>  
><em>Hold on to the night <em>  
><em>There will be no shame<em>

The pencil flew out of his hand. His chair flew back as he jumped up with girlish glee. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!" He shouted.

"Keep it down, will you!" Grandpa yelled. Yami called back "Sorry!"

XXX

Yugi was more confused than a walrus at Disney Land. 'Why the hell did Yami leave a note like that?' There was a sudden chill and he looked down and all he saw were his Kuriboh underwear. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?"

He tried to hide his exposed boxers from the perverted invisible people. His head looked in every direction and his eyes saw nothing, but in the distance he saw a shape.  
>He started running towards it when he realized something. "Where did my kitchen go?"<p>

Deciding he didn't give a flying Pegasus any more, he shrugged and returned to running. As he got closer he could start to make out a figure.  
>"A... a duck?" Yugi gaped. There stood Yami again, only this time, he was wearing a duck suit.<p>

"Uh, duck noise." With his duck arms, he put out a watermelon for Yugi to take. Yugi looked left and right. "...Me?" Yami nodded. He took the melon from him and Yami sprinted/waddled away.

After he was out of sight, Yugi took a minute to examine the ripe green fruit. He noticed something was carved into it.

Yugi's eyebrows knit together as he attempted to read the jacked up letters. "I... loo-love? Y...you? I love you? ...I LOVE YOU?"

Okay this was really starting to freak him out. He turned the watermelon over to hide the message, only to reveal another. This one was written much clearer, which didn't help in this case, seeing what the message was. Yugi's eyes widened as the read and reread it.

'I touch myself when I watch you sleep at night.  
>I love you Aibou.'<p>

He started to panic. He wanted Yami, but this was just too weird. 'I like ducks, watermelon, and Yami, but all together like _this_ is flat out creepy. And where the hell did my clothes go?'

XXX

There was a loud bang and Yugi's head shot up from the counter. 'Thank Ra! It was just a dream!'

Automatically he looked at the source of the noise."Uh oh..."

"Uh oh indeed." Grandpa stood there with a broom and dustpan. "If you're not too busy working, I'd like you to sweep." Yugi gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just got so comfortable from my sweatshirt and the heater was blowing on me..." His grandpa smiled at him.

"It's alright, Yugi. I don't blame you, it's the perfect temperature for a nap in here. Just try not to do it again. Isn't this what people made those drinks to keep you awake? What were they called again?" Yugi laughed. "They're called energy drinks. And I don't really like them. I prefer coffee or a cappuccino better." Solomon shook his head.

"You kids these days and your fancy drinks. Well, I'll leave you to this. See you at dinner." Yugi called out to him while he walked out. "Bye Gramps!"

He glanced at the clock for the final time. Fifteen minutes until he closed shop. He began to sweep and count down the minutes.

Those fifteen minutes gave him time to think things over, like what the hell was wrong with his dream. When it was time to close, he had made a decision.

"I'm going to make my move."


	5. Suppressment of the Link

_"I'm going to make my move."_

XXX

Yami needed to draw out his game plan if he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd need some party poppers, a microphone, and the school's permission.

"Okay let's see... we use the cafeteria for lunch from 11:05- 11:35, and if I can get an excuse note from the teacher...Oh! I need to ask a cheerleader for one of their uniforms" He started writing some things down. "Wow.. this is a lot of work." His eyes darted to the window. Tea was out walking to the store.

"Perhaps I can get some assistance from a 'friend'..." His lips curled into a (very sexy) evil smirk. He may have not had his powers anymore, but he was still very manipulative.

He walked away from the window and started outside. He knew that she'd help him, because it wasn't really a secret that she liked him. She's been trying for years to get in his pants.

But what he didn't know, was that outside the very window he was just at, two criminals were making their way into his bedroom.

XXX

Tea was walking when she heard her name being called. She looked back and she Yami running towards her. "Tea! Hey I was wondering, could you help me with something?" Tea mentally smirked.

"Sure! What do I need to do?" She gave a wink. Yami smiled, "I need to borrow your cheering uniform." Tea visibly went pale. "You need my... cheerleader outfit?" He frowned, "Did I stutter?"

She started to feel sick. "Um... no. It's just, why do you need it?" 'Probably for something for Yugi... he's too shy to do anything himself.' She'd have whored her way into any other guy's pants by now, but he's just too resistant. 'Why is that?' she thought. 'That's it. I have to do this. I'm taking him by force.'

"Well... I don't really want to say, at least not yet. So can I please use it?" He put on the all-famous puppy-dog eyes. Tea sighed. "Sure, knock yourself out. But you'll have to come back to my house with me to get it."

XXX

Yugi started upstairs. 'Last time I checked, he was up here.' He opened the room and looked around. Nobody was there. 'Huh, I thought he'd be here. I guess not.' As he was about to leave, he noticed his lamp was still on.

He went over to turn it off, but noticed something on the desk. It was a list. "Operation 'Ask out Yugi'?"

His face was on fire. 'Yami likes me? Well that makes this a lot easier.' All he had to do now was find Yami and get it over with. Then they'd they would be together 'and live happily ever after' or whatever kids say these days. \\a/n: I believe it's "And they went to the nearest surface and fucked./

He walked out the door, but he stopped. 'I could have sworn I just heard a noise.. Oh well.'

XXX

Bakura smacked Marik. Once he made sure Yugi was gone, he whispered "You fool! We could have gotten caught because of you!"

Marik shrugged "But we didn't. Doesn't that count?" He blinked. It's true that they didn't get caught, but why risk it? "Just forget about it! Let's get what we came here for so we can leave." Marik's expression was blank.

"What's wrong with your face?" At first he didn't answer for a minute. "What were we looking for again?" Bakura face-palmed. 'And the stupid person of the year award goes to~ Marik Ishtar!' He sighed "The shoes Marik. The leather shoes. Remember?"

Marik smiled. "Oh yeah!" They began rummaging around the room. "Blast! I don't see them anywhere, what about you...?" Bakura looked at his partner in crime, who was currently unfolding the Pharaoh's fresh shirts strewn across the bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? while we're here, we might as well do plenty of evil." Bakura rolled his eyes "Whatever. You can do it after we find them." They returned to searching for the shoes.

"Aha! I see them!" Cried Marik. Stashed under the bed and slightly sticking out, were the leather shoes. "Grab them and let's blow this tea stand!" Bakura grabbed the shoes and they climbed out the window, escaping into the night.

XXX

A/n: Well, that took me longer than usual -.-' and the title had hardly anything to do with the chapter, but oh well. Also, I have a _certain friend_ who keeps asking me if I'm going to make this into a smut, and I can only say this; Do you guys want me to? If you do, then sure. If not, then whatever. Tell me, and I'll do it (or at least try...)  
>Thank you all!<p> 


	6. Ambition of the Link

Yugi searched the house to no avail. 'Where is Yami?' He looked in his bedroom one last time before leaning against the door. 'Hmm.. maybe he went for a walk. I'll just wait for him to get back."

He left the door and sat on the couch. Something came to his mind, 'What happened to Joey? He usually calls when he gets home.. I'll try his cell.'

He whipped out his phone and pressed speed dial 3. Yugi frowned. 'Strait to voice-mail?' He was starting to get worried. I'll send him a text and if he doen't answer in an hour, something's wrong.

Yugi shifted his body so that now he was laying down. A few minutes passed and he started to feel tired again. 'Geez, didn't I just take a nap?' He stretched out.

His eye lids got heavy and started drooping. 'Must fight... sleepiness...' But he couldn't fight for long. Within a minute he was out like a light again. His light snores once again filled his surroundings.

XXX

_Yugi sat up. 'How did I get back in my bed..?' He glanced out the window. It only looked like it was about seven or eight o' opened his mouth and took a breath. _

_'I need a glass of water!' He got up and started walking towards the door, but with every step he took, he only got farther away. Yugi began running. The door was still way out of reach._

_"What's going on?" Not expecting an answer, he was surprised when he received one. "Shut up and get back to bed!" He turned to the voice and saw Grandpa in Mai Valentine's clothes._

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shot up from the couch, panting and sweating. It had been another weird dream. 'God, I'm not going to be able to look at Gramps the same way for a long time...' He shuttered. He finally noticed the lights were off.

'Some T.V should take that off my mind for a while.' Yugi grabbed the remote. He pressed the 'on' button, but it didn't come on. The batteries had died. He sighed and got up.

XXX

Tea and Yami stepped inside. "Hello Yami, I haven't seen you for quite a while!" her mother greeted. "Hello Mrs. Gardner." Yami bowed his head with respect. Tea's mother giggled, "Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me."

His face flushed. "Oh, um. Right." His back straitened. "Well, I won't be here long. I'm just here to grab something." Tea frowned, "Aww, come on Yami~ stay a while! It's been forever since we've hung out."

He cringed mentally at the thought of have to stay longer than necessary. "Uh, sorry, I can't. Yugi and I are, um, finishing up a project." A mischievous spark lit in Tea's eyes. "Is that so? Too bad then... Well, shall we go upstairs now?"

Catching a glimpse of it, Yami nodded, but kept his distance. They walked up the steps and into her room. Tea went over to her closet and dug around for the uniform. "Found it!" She held it up. "Maybe you should try it on. I'll go get some snacks while your occupied." He nodded and she left.

Yami picked it up. It was much like the girls uniform mixed into a long sleeved turtleneck that cut off just below the ribs and a skirt with knee-high white socks.  
>Once Yami had it on he sweat-dropped. It fit perfectly on him. He looked in the mirror and twirled to add the the effect of the skirt.<p>

"You seem to be enjoying that." He jumped and snapped towards the door. Tea was standing there with a trey with tea and a smirk on her face. "A little too much." Yami blushed, but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She set the tray down. "...Are you coming on to me?" The ex-Pharaoh backed up a bit. "And if I am?" She took a step to fill in the space.

"I will have you know, I am interested in men. And I am very much in love with some one." Tea sighed. "I thought so..." The determined look returned, but with a twist of anger. "It's Yugi, isn't it?" He nodded.

"You know, I've been know to get pretty competitive with him in the past." She took another step. "Really? Like at what?" Yami also took another step. "Sports, grades, you name it. It's probably why he had such little self esteem till you came along."

Yami began saying something, but Tea grabbed him. "Let me go!" She looked angry. "No! If I can't have you, neither can Yugi!" He struggled, but was able to push her away.

He ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once out, he sprinted towards home.


	7. Closure of the Link Pt 1

_He ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once out, he sprinted towards home._

XXX

Yugi got up to turn on the television. He stumbled a bit from the dark, and tripped over what seemed to be a shoe. After regaining his balance, he continued on his magnificent five-foot-journey. In another step or two his goal was reached.

He pressed the manual 'on' button and walked back to the couch in the light the T.V provided. Since there was absolutely no chance of him falling back asleep now, he had more time to do such things as worry why Joey hasn't texted or called back, and why Yami wasn't back home yet.

On the T.V. he was watching Discovery Channel and they were talking about Egyptian emperors and their burial traditions. He was thinking 'Ha! Yami has to watch this!' when he heard the door open.

"Yami, is that you?" Yugi turned to look at him, but was shocked to see him in a cheerleading uniform. "Um, Yami, why the hell are you wearing that? I mean, not that you don't look good in it or anything! It's just.. why?"

Yami backed up a little bit and cleared his voice. In a confident, but still a little nervous voice, he yelled "Y to the U to the G to the I! That's all I want 'cause I'm your guy!" He struck a dorky pose and held up a sign he had hidden in a place not even I, the authoress, knows where. In bold letters, it said 'I LOVE YOU YUGI!'

Yugi didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he did a little bit of both. "Yami, I love you too!" Tears were streaming down his face as he ran up and tackle-glomped his love. They melted into the embrace. "Aibou?" Yugi looked up. "Yes?"

They stared at each other, lost in the others eyes. "...May I kiss you?" his darkness finally asked. Yugi smiled. "That's a silly question!" He reached his head up and locked lips with him.

The kiss deepened as they moved over to the couch. Both of them had been waiting for this for a long time, and it felt so right. To be in each others arms was amazing.

Their oxygen level was rapidly decreasing, so they were forced to part briefly to breathe. After they caught their breath, they leaned back into the kiss. This time they explored each others mouths more deeply.

They broke apart again, but this time was so Yami could tug off Yugi's shirt. He started kissing, licking, and nipping and his neck. A moan escaped from his love. After he was content with the marks, he began moving lower.

He placed light kisses on his chest. His hands rubbed and inched lower, but right as they reached the edge of his Hikaris pants, a hand stopped him. He looked at Yugi, whose face was a deep crimson.

"Please Yami.. I-I'm not ready." He nodded. "I understand Koi. I still love you." He gave him a peck on the forehead. Yugi smiled. "I still love you too." A yawn escaped from Yami. "I'm ready to sleep!"Yugi could keep back a giggle. "What?" Yami asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Why don't we get ready for bed?" His boyfriend nodded in agreement and they headed upstairs.

XXX

In the kitchen, Grandpa looked around the corner and smiled to himself. "I knew they'd get together someday!" A few minutes later, he looked back in the living room and saw that the two teens weren't just making out anymore.

'Perhaps I should ask Arthur if he can spare a room for tonight...'

XXX

The next day, the new couple decided to have their very first date. They were going to go walk in the park, have an semi-early dinner, then catch a movie.

Yugi stood in his room trying to figure out what to wear, when he heard Yami yell something. "What did you say?" He yelled back. Yami walked into his room with a confused look on his face.

"Have you seen my shoes? I can't seem to find them anywhere." He shook his head. "No. Have you checked under your bed? They always somehow end up there." Yami sighed. "Yes, I checked there. Oh well, I've been in need of a new pair for a while now."

He put on some bunny slippers and grabbed the shorty's hand. "To Hot Topic!" With that, he ran out the door. "SLOW DOWN!" Yugi cried out. They stopped and Yugi bent over, out of breath.

"**Don't** *huffhuff*... **ever** *huffhuff*... **do that** *huff* .. **again**." Yami turned to look at him. "Oops, sorry! I just got excited! I love Hot Topic! Do you think I should get some new pants too? Bakura still won't give them back.."

As they were walking and talking, Yugi saw something that shocked him completely. "Yami, isn't that Joey and Kaiba over there?" He looked, and sure enough, there they were.  
>_<p>

a/n: Hooray! They're together! And Joey didn't die! :D Oh, happy day!  
>As you can probably tell, this story is coming to a close, but I shall do a side-story for Seto and Joey explaining what happened.<br>Please R&R!


	8. Closure of the Link Pt 2

They figured the best way to get the answer was to just go over and find out for themselves. As they started their way, Joey was the first of the two to see them coming. He stopped what he was saying and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Confused on why he froze, Kaiba looked in the direction he was and saw the two coming over. "Hey guys. What's up?" Yugi tried to say casually, but it ended up sounding like he was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm just helping Joey here with his homework. What about you two?" Yami gave a slightly scary smile. "On a date. Well, we should be going now. C'mon Aibou, let's get some silver too." He grabbed Yugi and dashed off. Once safely inside Hot Topic, he pulled him over to an accessory rack.

Yugi sighed with relief, "Wow, that was awkward... let's just get what we came here for and put it in the car. Then we can eat and go to that movie like we planned." Yami smiled and nodded. He looked past his head and his eyes lit up.

"Koi! Look, some silver bracelets! You should try wearing more silver, it really brings out your eyes." His Hikari blushed. "Really? I think gold really suits you. It's brings out the Pharaoh in you." They gazed at each other and their surroundings seemed to fade.

"Excuse me, can I help you two?" They snapped out of their trance and faced who spoke. It was a girl around their age who was dressed strangely similar to them. "Yes! We would like to look at the leather pants." She smiled. "I thought so. I mean, I knew you would get something involving leather."

She lead them over to an area with a rack of different skinny jeans. In a partially hidden pile behind it was about five pairs of those glorious leather trousers. "We'll take them all!" Both spiky haired teens exclaimed in sync.

The salesgirl took a step back. "O-okay.. will that be all?" Yami looked at his light and put on a puppy-dog face. He sighed and face-palmed. "We'll also need a pair of leather shoes." She gave a nod. As she started to take them over to the area where they were, he remembered the bracelets.

He ran over and took a minute to pick out two. "Oh! Miss, we're also going to get these!" In his left hand, he held out a silver bracelet with a gold sun charm. The other hand held a gold bracelet with a silver crescent moon charm.

"Those are really popular lately! Couples will get opposite or matching ones, but usually have the same color chain as charm. I see your one to be smart and switch it around!" She said over-enthusiastically. "Buy the way, I'm just wondering.. are you Yugi Mouto?"

He was surprised by that. No one had asked him that in forever! He was going to answer, but she swooped back in again. "'Cause if you are, than that would be so totally cool! I am a _huge_ fan!" She pointed at here clothes. "If you couldn't tell by my outfit choice!" As she continued to rant, a thought crossed her mind.

"Why are there two of you?" The couple looked at each other. "It's a long story..." They said, once again, in sync. The salesgirl laughed. "I just realized something. I know who you are, or at least you-" She pointed to Yugi "- but I still haven't told you who I am!" Her finger pointed to her name tag.

She gave a massive smile. "I'm Yuzuki, but you can call me Yuzu like everyone else." The boys smiled and greeted her in return. "Now that I've introduced myself, do you mind telling me who _you_ are?" She faced Yami with a curious and intrigued expression.

Yami smiled that scary smile again, but it was gone in a flash and returned to a friendly one. "I'm his _boyfriend_, Yami. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand for it to be shook. Yuzu's face went from joyful to shocked.

"You're dating? NO WAY!" The evil smile once again made it's way onto the dark's face. "I thought you guys would have been brothers, but this is even better! I love yaoi pairings!" She began fangirling-out. The two tri-colored haired teens backed away slowly.

They brought the items to the checkout and were out of there in the matter of minutes. As soon as they reached the door they ran like no tomorrow. To determine who drove, they had a race to the car, which surprisingly enough, Yugi won. "Now remember what I taught you."

The ex-pharaoh scowled. "I know Yugi. I can handle it, just don't pressure me!" He paused. "Sorry for being snappy Aibou, it just- it annoys me when girls do things like that. But really, I can do it." Yugi smiled. "I know how that is Yami. I understand."

xxx

A short drive later, they were at a locally owned family restaurant. It was a one with classic booths and they served milkshakes, burgers, and fries. Both of them loved it, and they decided it would be perfect for their date.

"Do it again! Please!" Yugi could hardly breathe, he was laughing too hard. "Alright, once more." Yami grabbed a hold of his milkshake and cleared his throat. "Man, I hate milkshakes. Die milkshake, die! That's right milkshake, you have been defeated! Now you go to milkshake prison!"

Yugi erupted into giggles again. Yami laughed along with him. "Well, are you ready to go? If you're full, we can take the leftovers home, but we'll have to get rid of the shakes." He nodded and they got up.

"To the movie theater!" Yami yelled in the parking lot. Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Not this again.." His boyfriend took his hand in his own. "Don't worry Koi, I'm not in a hurry this time. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

That action had Yugi red in a heartbeat. He laid his head on his shoulder. "I love you." Yami wrapped his arm around his love's waist. "I love you too." As they walked to the car, they stayed like that the entire way.

XXX

A/N: WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER. I hate writer's block! I hate it I hate it! D:  
>Anyways, I BRING GOOD NEWS! The side-story for Joey is almost done! Hoorah!<br>Hmm... is there anything else... Oh! If you get the silver joke, then you get a cookie. If you don't, you still get a cookie, just for being here :D

I ALMOST FORGOT (again...)

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not, under any circumstances, own Yugioh, Yugioh the Abridged Series, Hot Topic, or anything else mentioned in this. Except for Yuzuki. I do own her. :3 


	9. Once Again Forgotten

**In this chapter Malik= Hikari, Marik= Yami, alright? Good. Hmm.. while I'm at it, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! (or anything else mentioned in here really.. Besides the plot of course.)**

XXX

Yami and Yugi walked into the theater and stood in front of the board that was showing what was currently playing. "Paranormal Activity 3 looked good in the previews, do you want to see that?" Yami thought for a second. "Sure! Are you sure you want to see it though? You know how you are with movies that even the tiniest bit scary."

Yugi blushed. "I will be perfectly fine, thank you." They stepped over to the ticket counter and paid for their seats. At the concession counter, they got a medium popcorn, a large soda, and some cotton candy for later.

As they walked in, they began darkening the room and starting the previews. Twenty minutes or so later, the film finally began. The couple held hands through the movie, and during the tense parts, Yugi would squeeze Yami's hand. Understanding, he gave a light squeeze back.

Once the movie ended, people started to slowly pour out of the theater. "Yugi, are you alright? You seem kinda shaken up." He was slightly shaking and was fairly pale. "I- I'm f-fine.." Yami frowned. "Okay, but remember, _you_ were the one who wanted to watch it."

It was supposed to be Yugi's turn to drive, but he had been shaking so badly that Yami had to take over his turn. "I'm sorry.." He apologized towards Yami. Said teen gave a small smile. "It's okay, Aibou. I needed to work on my driving anyway." He glanced over at his love.

Yugi was fumbling with the seat belt buckle with his shaking fingers. Feeling pity for him, Yami reached over and helped him with it. It made the little 'click' to notify that it was secured. Although their purpose had been completed, his hands lingered. His eyes on the other hand, were glued on Yugi.

"Yami, when we get home, can we watch a non-scary movie?" His darkness pat his head lovingly. "Of course, Aibou. How about The Lion King?" He smiled. Yami knew he loved that movie.

They began to pull into the small driveway when something dark ran in front of them. "AHHHH!" Yugi screeched and hid himself into Yami's chest. He slightly opened his eyes and saw that is was just Duke.

Lightly, he knocked on the window and Yami opened it for him. "_Have either of you guys seen my headband? I'm just not as sexy without it._" he said in his Duke-like-way with Sexy Back playing in the background.

"Sorry Duke, we haven't seen it." Yami tried sounding sincere, but it was hard focusing with that Ra-forsaken music constantly playing. "Okay. Well, please let me know if you see it." He turned around and started making his way home.

There was an awkward silence before Yugi broke it with a small giggle. This was a somewhat relief to Yami. At least he's not on the verge of tears again. "Let's head inside now, Yami."

They opened their doors and grabbed their belongings. Yugi had the left-overs, while Yami had the clothes they had bought. "I can't wait to try these on!" He held up the bag and hugged it.

Yugi started to open the door. He looked back and raised his eyebrow at the scene. "Uh, Yami?" "Give me a moment." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to lock the door." Yami didn't move from the spot.

"Three. Two. O-" "I'll be right over!" He sprinted to the door and Yugi gave him a weird look. "No comment." Yami just smiled at him and opened the door for him. "Thank you!" He planted a small kiss on his cheek and walked inside.

XXX

"How did this end up happening?" Yugi asked, referring to the group of people in his house. On the couch was Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan. Yami and himself took the love seat, and Ryou and Malik chose the floor.

Yami wrapped his arm around his love. "I thought having more people over would easy your fear a bit." Joey jumped up "Plus you haven't thrown a party in for ever!" Tristan sighed. "Joey, how many times do we have to remind you to sit down?"

He grumbled and slowly sank down. "That's my good puppy." Seto began petting his head roughly. "Oww... I'm sorry! I won't stand again until it's over!" Everyone was laughing at the sight.

Malik poked Ryou and gestured for him to lean towards him. "Hey, where's Marik and Bakura?" The albino boy asked quietly. He shrugged and whispered back "I have no idea. Why?" The Egyptian boy questioned back. "I don't know.. I just have a bad feeling, especially since they didn't want to come with."

Yami stood and made his way to the VCR. "I still don't see how this broke, Aibou... Okay guys, we ready to start the move?" His friends cheered. "..I'll take that as a yes. Everybody have snacks?" They cheered again.

He pushed the tape in and the movie began.

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi. Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama_" The group silenced and focused on the screen, their eyes set on the talking lions. Just as it was getting tense_, _the image on the screen suddenly changed into a extremely vulgar porn.

"AHHH!" "WHAT THE HELL?" and "HOLY SHITTT!" were some of the reactions from it. "Yami! Turn it off! Turn it off!" He sprung up and stopped it_. _"..What the hell was that?" Everyone stared at Yugi. "Did he just curse?" Ryou squeaked.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a burst of laughter erupted. Malik face-palmed and Ryou turned red. Our little Mal-Mal stood and started to yell. "Marik! 'Kura! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! NOW!" The two said guys walked into the room with both hands up.

"You know, you sound like a mother lecturing her children when you scream like that." That got him a smack. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. You caught us. Now what?" Ryou was the one who said something this time.

He crossed his arms. "Did you do something to the DVD player and tape over the movie?" The two Yamis smiled innocently. "Yup. It's was definitely them. Sorry Yugi." Malik apologized. "And what happened to the DVD player? You never explained."

Marik snickered. "You must be pretty dumb, Pharaoh. We only unplugged it." A slight chuckle washed over the room. "Yes. Well, uh.. I guess that didn't cross my mind." As Yami quickly seated himself, Joey rose.

"I should probably be getting home, anyway. See ya guys!" The other teens that were sitting with him nodded. "Me too." "_Same here._" "Ditto." They stood and thanked Yami and Yugi for letting them come over.

Malik and Ryou dragged their Yamis over to the spiky haired teens. "We're sorry we scarred you guys..." Both Yamis said monotonously. Malik glared st them. "We apologize for our darks' actions. Thank you for letting us come, though."

As they walked through the door, the couple heard Malik say, "We should just keep you two on a leash!" Bakura retorted with, "Sounds kinky!" only to get slapped. They shut the door and let out a deep breath.

"I thought this day would never wind down. The quietness is peaceful." Yami yawned. "I think I'll take a shower and go to sleep." Yugi caught Yami's yawn. "Sounds good. I think I'll take one after you." He stretched. "I might be asleep by the time you're done, okay?" Yugi nodded. "Mm'hmm."

XXX

Yugi looked around the room. 'There's no way I can sleep in here tonight..' He turned on his lamp and got up for the third time. Reading, drinking water, and listening to music didn't help at all. The only thing he got in return was boredom, a slight headache, and he had to go pee.

After using the bathroom, he was about to step in his room, but felt like walking a little more. Letting his legs move aimlessly was relaxing. A short period of time later, his legs found their destination. He looked up to see Yami's door.

'I wonder if he's awake. Hmm.. No harm in checking, right?' His hand gripped the knob and slowly turned it. He cracked the door open a bit to listen for any movement. 'None.' With that he proceeded into the room.

He smiled upon seeing his face. Remembering his great day, he smiled larger. Taking another step toward him, he wanted to run his fingers over his lips and kiss them softly. He felt peaceful.

Until he remembered the movie.

Flash backs of it rolled through his mind as he realized he was surrounded by darkness. Besides Yami, everything else was shrouded in shadows. Shadow which _anything_ could be in.

Terrified, he shuffled over to the bed, it was clear what his only option was. He poked Yami, earning a groan. Another poke. This one got him to roll over and say, "Noo.. too tired.." Yugi put both hands on him and shook him. "Yami. Yami wake up."

His eyes slightly opened. "What do you want?" Yugi fidgeted and looked at the ground.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"


	10. Winter Days

"Can I sleep with you?" Yugi pressed his forehead against Yami's and added an irresistibly cute "Hnnn?"

Yami sighed and scooted over a bit. "I guess so, but just for tonight. Right?" His light smiled and crawled under the covers with him. He settled in and snuggled up to Yami.

"So what made your bed so uncomfortable at two in the morning?" Embarrassed, Yugi didn't answer him. "I told you Aibou. We shouldn't have watched that movie."

Yugi yawned and playfully poked his face whilst burrowing his face into his love's neck. "Yeah, yeah. I feel better now that I'm with you."

They were silent for a few minutes. Yugi's mind started wandering, and came across a question that he had forgotten completely about. "Hey Yami, what did you do with Tea's cheerleading uniform?" That thought hadn't crossed the others mind.

"It's still in my closet. I should probably return it soon. She'll need it eventually."

Yugi agreed. "Yeah, but she definitely won't be coming over here." His arms protectively wrapped around him and he took a deep breath. "Thanks again. In the morning, I'll make pancakes for you and Grandpa." Yami pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" Quickly, he clamped his hand around his hand.

"Shh! Gramps might have a cow if he sees me in here." "We'll be fine! He sleeps like... uh.." At this point he could hardly keep his eyes open. "A tired thingy. Yeah.. that sounds about right.." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Like a log?" His boyfriend nodded slowly. Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but he just clamped it shut, remembering it was him who was keeping him up. "Get some sleep, Koi." Rolling over after he gave him a peck goodnight, he dozed off.

XXX

Yami awoke the next morning.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. Curious, he made his way to the window. A spectacular view filled his vision. The sunlight reflected off of the blanket of pure white snow, each crystal capturing and reflecting back the golden rays.

At the sublime sight, he was in awe. Pale snow covered the street, yet to be towed away by the plows. The teen's eyes lit up with anticipation. Turning to see if his love was awake yet, he took note of the empty bed and the smell of breakfast being made.

Throwing on slippers, he flew down the stairs towards the enticing aroma. As soon as he reached the kitchen, he quieted his steps.

In front of the stove, Yugi was at work making pancakes and eggs. By him was a tray with some strips of bacon and an orange cut in half. He deemed the food done and set it on some plates and lifted the tray.

"Mm! It smells good! I hope he likes it!" Yugi said aloud to himself. Yami smiled and hightailed it back to the bedroom. He jumped in the bed and pretended to still be asleep.

A few seconds after his arrival, Yugi came in. "Yami! Wake up! I brought breakfast!" Yami fake yawned and stretched his arms out. "Really? Oh you didn't have to go to the trouble of that!" Yugi giggled. "Well, I thought it'd be nice since I don't think we're going to be going anywhere today." He gestured to the window.

The snow was still falling. "It's been snowing all morning." He looked at the tray. "Oh! I forgot the drinks! I'll be right back." Yugi exited the room, leaving Yami, once again, by himself.

Yugi came back momentarily with two steaming mugs in his hands and a bag of marshmallows in his mouth. "Mmm! Hummph!" Releasing the package of sugary goodness on his boyfriends lap, he took his spot next to him.

"Here's your cocoa. Watch out, it's hot!" A slight blush tinged his cheeks. "I found out the hard way in the kitchen." Yami noticed that his left hand was indeed a bit red. "Did you treat that yet? If you don't right away, it could worsen."

Yugi gave a slightly weary smile. "I'm fine. I can hardly tell there's anything wrong." Not completely trusting, Yami gave him a look but didn't say anything. His gaze fell towards the window once more.

The white heavens falling down upon the world seemed to shimmer in a way that said 'Come on out~ You know you want to!' As appealing as it looked, he'd rather stay indoors with his Aibou and hot cocoa.

They started eating their breakfast and chatting about the upcoming holiday of Christmas. Once they finished their meal, they began drinking their cocoa. A grin crept onto Yami's face. "Want to play a game?"

Yugi tilted his head slightly to the side. "What kind of game? What are the rules?" he asked. His dark grabbed several marshmallows and picked one up between his index finger and thumb. "It's called 'Chubby Bunny'.

What you do is you put a marshmallow in your mouth and say-" He popped one in the air and caught it in his mouth- "Chubby Bunny!" Yugi burst into a fit of giggles. Yami chewed the fluffy treat up and swallowed it. "And each time can say it, you add another. If you can't, then you lose. Also, try not to choke- it's very easy. Easier than you think, actually."

Quickly, Yugi inserted one of them into his mouth. "Chubby Bunny!" Trying hard not to smile and drool, he added another. "Chubby Bunny." After the next one, it sounded a bit more like "Schuby Behna." Each time the marshmallows multiplied in his mouth, the harder it was.

At this point Yugi was drooling and couldn't close his mouth. Yami could have easily fit at least three more in and still sound fluent enough.

He picked up his seventh one with uneasy fingers. The taste of the mellowy puffs was starting to get to him. He never really did care for the treats.

The breakfast they had just enjoyed together rose in his throat, threatening to come all the way up. With exceedingly quick speed, he ran to nearest trashcan and spat them out. The action paused and before he could say anything, he vomited.

In a flash, Yami was next to him rubbing the back of his neck and whispering barely coherent things about everything being okay and making him feel better. Within minutes, he lay in the bathroom by the toilet his stomach empty and head lying on a pillow, courtesy of Yami.

Yami frowned. "I don't think I approve of you playing that game anymore." Yugi sat up but quickly went down again. "Ugh, I don't plan on it. I don't think I can even look at a marshmallow anymore now..." Just thinking of it made him turn a pale shade of green.

"Can you stand? If not, I'll carry you to your room." Yugi made it about a foot up before collapsing. "Carrying it is then." Yami swooped his love in his arms and steadily and smoothly walked to Yugi's room.

He looked up at his other half with bright eyes and gently hugged him. "Thank you." Once in our sickly one's room, he sat him down and covered him up in his sheets.

With a pleading look, he asked quietly, "Lay with me?" A smile played on Yami's lips. "Of course. Anything for you, Koi." He settled next to Yugi and put his arm around him.

They shut their eyes as they rested their heads on Yugi's soft, fluffy pillows. "You tired?" Yami asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, vomiting really takes it outta ya."

They both shared a laugh at that."Well, if you're tired, you should sleep." Yugi rolled on his side and cuddled up to Yami, just as he did the night before.

He got comfortable and shut his eyes to take another crack at sleeping. After-all,  
>it's hard to sleep whilst nightmares plagued your thoughts.<p> 


	11. Christmas Education

/Sorry ahead of time if I messed up on accuracy of some info in this, but I'm just going with what I know (or what I think I know..) so please don't hit me if I'm wrong..!  
>P.S. Merry Christmas or Hanuka or Kwanza or whatever you chose to celebrate! Wait, <strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong> That's better :D/

"You know what Sunday is?" Yugi asked, holding a shiny silver and gold ornament. It's shimmering surface reflected the image of the two look-alikes, tinting them slightly.

"Yeah, Duke was telling me about it. So a fat old man dressed in animal fur breaks into everyone's house, steals food that people leave out intentionally, and leaves presents for the children?"

Yugi took a minute to respond to that, trying to find the right response.

"Uhh.. That's one way to see it I guess. So, basically, yes, but in a way, no." Yugi explained.

Yami tilted his head to the side. "I've been here for years and I still don't fully understand Christmas." Yugi sighed.

"Here, take a seat. This may take a while."

XXX

Yugi handed Yami a mug of cocoa-_without marshmallows of course_-and took a seat for himself.

"Alright, let's start. You comfortable?" he asked Yami, checking before he began the long story of Christmas. Said teen nodded quickly, anxious to understand what humans nowadays recognize as 'Christmas'.

"There are two sides to this story. I'll first tell of the origin of our winter holiday."

Yugi cleared his throat.

"There was once a mother who gave birth. This was no ordinary child though. His mother was a virgin, and yet he was born. It turned out to be that he was the son of God. Not long after he was born, wise men came and gave the baby Jesus gifts-gold, frankincense, and myrrh. This is where people believe the act of giving gifts was established."

Yami took a sip of his hot chocolate. "So Christmas is to celebrate the birth of baby Jesus?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup. But I won't go into detail about the whole Jesus-thing. If you want to know more, read the bible."

Yami thought for a second. "Wait, you said he was the son of God. Which God are they referring to?"

It then hit Yugi that it slipped his mind to mention this was an entirely different religion than the teen who had once lived among the Egyptian Gods themselves.

"Oh! I'm sorry Koi, I forgot to tell you, this story from from the Christian religion. They only believe in one God." This surprised Yami.

"There are people like that?" "Oh yes! In fact, in one of the world's major religions." This furthermore shocked the Ex-Pharaoh.

The idea of people worshiping a single Godly figure and assuming it having all power seemed quite strange to him. Citizens in his era would be exiled or killed for this kind of behavior. "I don't understand. Does no one know the true holy figures are the mighty, all-powerful Egyptian Gods?"

Yugi shook his head. "There are even some people who don't believe in God or Gods at all. They're Atheists."

Yami waved around his hand. "Enough religious stuff. Now tell me the other half of Christmas."

"Okay. Now we move on to Santa Claus, or Saint Nicholas. He is the 'fat old man dressed in animal fur that breaks into everyone's house, steals food that people leave out intentionally, and leaves presents for the children'." Yami slightly grew crimson from the comment.

"I'll list off things about him. He lives at the North Pole and has a workshop He wears a red suit with white fur hemming and a red hat with a little fur-ball-thing at the end and base of it. He's a chubby guy, but he makes it up with cheer and jolliness.  
>With his magic reindeer team, he takes a sled around the world and delivers presents to all the nice little boys and girls, but if you've been bad, you get a lump of coal. During the night, he lands on the roof and climbs down chimney.<br>Children leave out milk and cookies and milk for him as a thank you. People leave stockings hanging on the wall and he fills them with sweets, small toys, and stuffed animals of sorts. Then he puts the gifts under the Christmas Tree and After he's done, he goes back up the chimney and goes to the next house and so on."

Yami smiled. "When you put it that way, it actually sounds nice. But what does it have to do with that Jesus guy?"

Yugi grinned, expecting this question. "Not really anything at all. It's just a story parents tell their kids to get them to be nice. All you have to say is 'Be good, or else Santa won't bring you anything' and their putty in your hands."

His dark looked slightly disappointed. "He isn't real? So I won't get any extra special presents from Santa?"

Yugi felt guilty.

_'I could of at least let him have one year with Santa..'_

XXX

Grandpa awoke to a frost cover window and a rustling downstairs._ 'The boys must be up. They're probably decorating the tree.'_

He got up and stretched his back.

*CRACK*

"UGH! I'm getting too old for this.."

Making his way to the living room, he stopped and listened to the conversation between the two teens.

_"Not really anything at all. It's just a story parents tell their kids to get them to be nice. All you have to say is 'Be good, or else Santa won't bring you anything' and their putty in your hands." "He isn't real? So I won't get any extra special presents from Santa?"_

Taking a glance in the room, his eyes set on a sad looking Yami and a sorry looking Yugi.

An idea popped into his mind that caused a large smile to form on his face.

_'Maybe Santa will come by after all..'_

XXX /TIME-SKIP\ XXX

~Christmas Morning~

Yugi and Yami got up around 5:30 in the morning and came into Grandpa's room. Well, more like charged in.

"MORNING GRANDPA! IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" In sync, they jumped on to his bed and dragged him (almost literally) to the tree.

At the sight they both stopped and gasped.

Under the tree was an array of gifts, each ranging in shape and size.

They approached them as though they were rare and delicate flowers that would fall apart a mere gentle touch.

Yami was the first to get the courage to pick one up and examine it. It was nicely wrapped in a way that looked like whoever did it had years of practice.

Turning it a bit, he finally noticed the small tag. He read it and his face was overcome with pure bliss. Yugi became confused and came over and looked at it.

What was written there made Yugi's heart race and his palms sweaty with excitement.

There, in curly cursive writing, read:

_**'To: Yugi **_

_**From: Santa'**_

Grandpa sat back and watched the joy and curiosity unfold, along with the name checking, unwrapping, and cries of delight with a smile that held a secret.

During all the excitement, Yami took a quick peek at Yugi and frowned. He still had those dark rings around his eyes.

It was killing him to know what was keeping his boyfriend from getting the rest he deserved. Whenever he would ask, it seemed as though Yugi just tried to avoid the topic.

_'I'll find out what's wrong sooner or later..'_


	12. The End of the Link

_'Months passed before any real plot development made itself know to the couple or their friends.'_ The author sat, typing this, apologetic feelings spewing over her keyboard.

_'But that's not what this is about, now is it?_' she typed her thought on accident. It was about time this got updated.

_'Cease stalling, or I'll.. I don't know.. I'll just be mean!'_ Her brain shouted as she typed these words to take up more space.

**On to the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING. _NOTHINGGGGGG_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>".. and that's why beauty marks are symbolic of prudes." Ryou finished. He had been telling a tale passed down to him by his father. One of a man with a handsome freckle that wooed ladys across the land.<p>

"..."

Yugi, Yami, and Bakura sat in a silence that was similar to one of which you're at the public library, or any place with aisles really, and you want to go to a certain section, but someone is already there. So you stand by a section you aren't even interested in, and they know it, so they just kind of go 'Uh.. I found what I wanted.' and walk away, leaving the glorious items for you to browse.

In short terms, it was awkward.

The fluffy white haired teen sat with a smile that could give diabetes, blinking ever so cutely. "..That was..." Yami tried to come up any sort of response.

"Why are you in our house?" Yugi questioned, confusion finally setting in. Bakura turned to face them. "Don't you know?" "Know what?" This was seriously getting weird. He could have sworn it was just Christmas time...

"This is the last chapter."

Everyone in the room sprung up at once. "BAKURA! You know the rules! Characters in a story are not to break the fourth wall.." Ryou scolded and giving his best glare. "It confuses the readers!" Yugi added.

"Like I give a damn about the readers, what about us?" 'Kura snarled. "What happens to us when it's over?"

"I just kind of assumed Yugi and I live happily ever after..." Yami averted his eyes to the ground. _How could that not even cross his mind?_

Ryou broke in, "Well, it's about time we got going. _Right 'Kura?_" His normal uber-kawaii-desu expression was momentarily replaced with one that was of unspeakable damnation. As soon as it was there-BAM! It was gone.

"Er.. yes?" "Good answer." The British boys gathered their belongings and headed to the exit.

"Cheerio!" Ryou shouted. His counterpart grunted. "Don't have _too much_ fun." He was instantly whacked over the head. "_Bad choice." _Bakura immediately regretting the decision of making that comment.

The Egyptian man felt sorry for him sightly, but the jerk deserved it. He had to smirk a little at how submissive he was towards his decedent.

_'Heh. I bet they conspireship with the Mariks.' _

Suddenly, images of the ship invaded his mind like pirates. Or Bakuras cosplaying pirates. _Yeah, good analogy._

Yugi guided his attention back to him by poking him on the cheek. Yami gave a worried expression, enveloping him in an embrace. (Wow, that's a lot of 'e' words!)

"He has a point. What if the end of the story is the end of us? I don't want that."

Yugi frowned and wrapped his boyfriend, mirroring the action. "Don't think like that. I'm sure we will be absolutely fine." He couldn't let the future take away what he had. There had to be a way out of this.

"Yami." He moved his hands up off his back and held his face. It was his time to be there for the one he loved. "I love you. I won't let the end of the story become the end of our relationship." His gaze burnt with passion and determination.

Leaning forward to press a feathery kiss on Yami's lips, his hands glided down to his shoulders. Even after all these years, Yugi was still on the midget-I mean, short side.

"Should we do something to get our minds off of the subject?" Yami asked, his voice sounding slightly sensual. Yugi perked up at the idea.

"That's a great suggestion! Let's go on a picnic!" He would have facepalmed if it weren't for Yugi snatching his hand and pulling him to the kitchen. "We can make something together. What sounds good?" He asked, opening a cupboard and searching its contents. His eyes dragged across labels until one eventually caught his attention.

"How about ramen?" Yami gave him a baffled look. "How will that work? By the time we get to the park, the noodles will be soggy, not to mention cold." There was a giggle in response. "I have a special way of making it that will make it so that won't happen!"

He was intrigued by this and wanted to see how exactly Yugi would do it.

"What else should we have? Probably some fruit. I think there's some strawberries in the fridge. Can you check? I'll get a basket." "Alright." Yami opened the refrigerator and pawed around for the red berries. They were on the bottom shelf behind yogurt that had been purchased the previous day.

"Here. Got the basket?" Yugi pulled the small pantry door open, retrieving the wicker object and shutting it once more. Setting it on the table, they began loading it up, filling it with two packets of ramen, the strawberries, and a few assorted sodas from the fridge.

"Alrighty, let's head out!"

* * *

><p>The park wasn't terribly crowded, considering it was a comfortably warm summer afternoon. Kids tossed balls to one another, others sat and enjoyed the refreshing breeze. The two boys picked a vacant spot under a large tree, placing a blanket to sit on.<p>

"It's beautiful out today." Yugi commented, sprawled out and gazing at the barely rustling leaves dance on the swaying branches. While his thoughts were in the air, Yami's on the other hand focused on his other half. He watched Yugi's blithesome expression and his heart fluttered.

Months of being together, and he could still make his kokoro go doki-doki. (I HAD TO)

Yugi noticed his fixed stare and gave him a smile. Yami blushed, chagrined at being caught. This made him giggle. It wasn't often he made the former pharaoh turn red. It was so cute!

Remembering what brought them there in the first place, Yami reached over to the picnic basket. The ramen stared at him and he returned it with fascination. He picked it up. "So Yugi, how are you going to make the noodles? We didn't pack any water." Just as he finished his sentence, the ramen was seized from his grip.

"Huh-" _Crunch._ He gaped. Yugi smashed the noodles in the bag, careful not to completely pulverize them. Once satisfied, he tore it open and extracted the seasoning. Yami watched him pore it in and lightly shake the bag. Yugi took out a piece and popped it in his mouth with a content grin.

Oh,_ that's_ how.

Yami repeated the process with the guidance of Yugi and tried it for himself.

"Wow, this is good! It's just like having it normally, only more it's more suited for summer weather." Yugi nodded. "Uh huh! I don't eat it like this often, but when I do it's delicious!"

The two of them munched through their ramen and carried a small conversation. As soon as they finished, both were in need of a drink. "Geez, it may taste good, but it sure is salty, especially once you get to the bottom." "Here, what do you want? There's Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Orange." Tilting his head as though it would help him with his decision, Yugi pondered. "I'm feeling like orange."

"'Kay. Here." Yami passed the beverage to him, grabbing a Pepsi for himself. "Thanks." They opened the cans and sipped. The cool drinks and shade felt amazing. In the basket, the strawberries beckoned. Yami couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, do want the strawberries now?" He asked, sounding almost rushed. "Oh, sure!"

Yami took them from the basket and picked a medium sized one out. "Say 'ah'." Yugi's face flushed. "But Yami, we're in public.." He raised an eyebrow. "And I should care about that because..?" Yugi sighed.

"...ahhh" His love grinned and fed him the fruit. "How are they?" "You should try one and find out." Yugi picked up a slightly larger one and pressed it to Yami's lips. "_Say 'ah'._"

This continued until they ate their way through the berries, stomachs full. "Mmm, those were yummy. I feel like taking a nap now.." Yugi yawned. The sun had started to make its way towards the horizon, the park beginning to fill with shadows. "Want to head home and go to bed? We can watch a movie or something."

Yugi stretched. "Yeah, sounds good." Yami stood and held his hand out for his boyfriend to grab onto, pulling him up. After helping him up, they began to gather their belongings. "Today was fun." With their basket in tow, they started their journey home.

As they walked, Yami snaked his hand around Yugi's and laced their fingers together. "Yugi?" He turned to him. "Yeah?"

_"I'm glad I stayed for you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHHHHHHH ENDING FEELS<strong>_

I cannot express how happy I am. And sorry.

It took me months to get the motivation to write this. MONTHS.  
>I love you guys, and your reviews. ALL OF IT. I hope you liked it, and again, sorry for taking so long! Thank you for your patience!<p> 


End file.
